Retour à la réalité Hurley
by merry holdwine
Summary: CHAPITRE 4! Le radeau de Michael, Walt, Sawyer et Jin a été repéré et sauvé. Tous les rescapés du crash sont ramenés sur la terre ferme, avec plus ou moins d’aisance. Voici ce que devient Hurley de retour à la vie “normale”...
1. Miraculés

﻿ 

**Retour à la réalité...Hurley**

**Auteur: **merry holdwine

**Rating:** PG

**Résumé:** AU. Le radeau de Michael, Walt, Sawyer et Jin a été repéré et sauvé. Tous les rescapés du crash sont ramenés sur la terre ferme, avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Voici ce que devient Hurley de retour à la vie "normale"...

**Disclaimer:** J.J. Abrams et Damon Lindelof ont créé Lost. David Fury, Javi et toute l'équipe de scénaristes en sont aussi à l'origine. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.

**Spoilers: **Saison 1 en entier.

**Note:**

Cette histoire fait partie d'une fiction à plusieurs mains par les membres du forum lost-island**POINT**net dont je fais partie (Merry) et initiée par Lou. Chacun a pris un personnage et le fait évoluer dans la situation énoncée dans le résumé. Si vous voulez lire les histoires de Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie et (bientôt) Locke, rendez-vous sur lost-island**POINT**net puis sur le forum, dans la rubrique fanarts et enfin le topic 'retour à la réalité'. Et si ça vous dit, vous pouvez participer au forum, et à l'histoire ! Il nous manque encore Sayid, Claire, Jin et Sun, Michael et Walt, et Shannon pour les personnages principaux mais pourquoi pas aussi Danielle ou Steve !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Miraculés_**

****

Lieu : une chambre d'hôtel à Sydney

4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42... même maintenant, alors qu'il était étendu en (relative) sécurité, voici tout ce qui lui trottait en tête. Il revoyait sans arrêt les moments de sa vie liés à ces nombres maudits, comme un film qu'on rembobinerait sans arrêt. Chapitre 1, l'hôpital psychiatrique où il avait entendu ces nombres pour la première fois. Chapitre 2, le moment où ils étaient apparus sur son écran de télévision, identiques à ceux du ticket de loto qu'il tenait serré entre ses mains moites. Et ainsi de suite... la terreur dans les yeux de Lenny quand il lui avait appris qu'il s'était servi des nombres, sa rencontre avec la veuve Toomey, ces mêmes chiffres gribouillés inlassablement sur les cartes de la Française et surtout le moment où il les avait découverts sur ce... qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Des scientifiques tout droit sortis d'un mauvais film catastrophe les avaient remplacés là-bas. Ça serait à eux de déterminer d'où venait et à quoi servait cette espèce de boîte de conserve géante sans languette d'ouverture facile. Et eux, les _miraculés_, comme tout le monde les surnommait, n'en sauraient sûrement jamais rien. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il voulait éviter tout ce qui avait un lien, de près ou de loin avec les fameux nombres. C'est pour cette raison qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital (il avait fallu trois jours d'examens divers aux médecins pour déterminer qu'en dehors d'un régime alimentaire perturbé, la plupart des rescapés ne souffraient que de contusions bénignes), il avait refusé de prendre le vol 423 qu'on lui proposait pour Los Angeles. Il prendrait le prochain le lendemain matin.

Hurley se tournait et se retournait dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. De toute manière, dormir ne l'aidait en rien. Ses souvenirs l'accompagnaient même au royaume de Morphée. Peut-être aurait-il besoin d'une thérapie. Peut-être devrait-il même retourner dans cet hôpital.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de sa rêverie. C'était son homme d'affaires, évidemment. Depuis qu'il avait appris que son client n'était pas mort, il ne le lâchait plus. Apparemment sa mère l'avait laissé s'occuper de tout en son «absence» et Hurley revenait de l'île encore plus riche qu'il n'y était arrivé, notamment grâce à l'impact de son retour miracle sur les actions de ses compagnies. Hugo refusa toutes les propositions que lui transmit Richard. Aucune interview, aucun reportage, aucune rédaction de biographie. Il lui dit également de continuer à gérer ses affaires pour le moment.

'Il y a juste une chose que je veux que vous fassiez pour moi,' dit-il enfin, pris d'une soudaine inspiration. 'Rédigez un chèque de 83.000 dollars au nom de Walt Lloyd,' affirma-t-il, se souvenant du nom de famille lu sur le manifeste de l'avion. 'Et envoyez-le à...' Il y eut un moment de silence. Hurley ne savait pas du tout où se trouvaient Walt et son père. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis qu'ils étaient partis sur le radeau mais il savait que c'était grâce à eux qu'on les avait retrouvés.

'Mr Reyes ?'

La voix de Richard le tira de ses pensées.

'Euh oui, je n'ai pas d'adresse précise mais trouvez où réside un certain Michael Dawson à New York et envoyez-y le chèque, vous devez bien pouvoir faire ça ?'

'Je vais essayer, Mr Reyes.'

Hurley raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un énorme soupir. Il se redressa dans son lit et s'empara de la télécommande de la télévision. Sans surprise, toutes les chaînes n'en avaient que pour les rescapés du vol 815. Un reportage de Londres montra Charlie échappant à des fans, ce qui fit rire Hugo. Tout au long du séjour sur l'île, le jeune Anglais n'avait pas cessé de parler de son groupe de rock et cherché des fans parmi les survivants et à présent il était littéralement submergé par la célébrité et n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier autant qu'il l'avait prétendu. Il changea de chaîne et tomba sur un débat télévisé où diverses personnes plus ou moins qualifiées essayaient de déterminer si Kate devait ou non retourner en prison. Et tout cela accompagné d'images récentes où elle se faisait emmener par des agents. A l'annonce des charges qui pesaient sur son casier judiciaire, Hurley en resta bouche bée.

'Wow... pas étonnant que ce Marshall tenait tellement à la retrouver.'

Mais voilà, dans son esprit, ces charges pesaient contre Katherine Austin, pas contre la Kate qu'il avait appris à connaître sur l'île et qui ne se comportait pas en criminelle impitoyable comme les journalistes semblaient le prétendre. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Hurley décrocha machinalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le poste de télévision. C'était encore Richard au bout du fil.

'Mr Reyes, j'ai une nouvelle sensationnelle qui va vous valoir encore de nombreuses demandes d'interviews...'

'Dites toujours...' répondit un Hurley blasé.

'Un des employés de votre entreprise de Tustin se trouvait également dans le vol 815 et il fait partie des survivants.'

'Ah bon ? Vous savez comment il s'appelle ?'

'Oui, son nom est John Locke et-'

'John Locke ? LE John Locke ? Je-tue-les-sangliers-à-main-nue John Locke ?' Hurley éclata d'un rire bon enfant. 'Je le voyais plutôt dans l'armée ou chasseur de primes.'

'J'ignore ce à quoi vous faites référence, Mr Reyes, le John Locke dont j'ai les renseignements sous les yeux est paraplégique depuis 4 ans...'

Hurley laissa tomber le combiné par terre. Au journal télévisé, un homme au crâne rasé était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par une infirmière vers une voiture aux vitres teintées pendant que la presse essayait de se frayer un chemin vers lui malgré les forces de l'ordre qui s'interposaient. La voix du commentateur et celle de Richard se mêlaient en un bruit de fond incompréhensible.

'...paraplégique depuis 4 ans mais compte parmi les survivants...'

'...c'est du sérieux Mr Reyes, ils veulent tirer un livre...'

'...employé chez un fabriquant de boîtes californien...'

'...ou peut-être même un film ou une série télé !'


	2. Vol 714 pour LA

﻿**_Chapitre 2 : Vol 714 pour L.A_**

Lieu : Un avion au-dessus du Pacifique

'En cas de dépressurisation de la cabine, des masques à oxygène tomberont devant vous...'

Hurley regardait d'un air presque amusé l'hôtesse de l'air mimant devant lui les consignes de sécurité. Il avait envie de l'interpeller pour lui demander 'Et en cas de rupture de fuselage entraînant la chute dans le vide de l'arrière de l'avion ainsi que le plongeon sans parachute de quelques dizaines de passagers ?'

L'avion allait bientôt décoller, il prenait peu à peu position sur la piste, attendant sagement son tour. Le vol, prévu initialement à 7h52, accusait un retard de 50 minutes. Hugo aurait pu commencer à paniquer en regardant sa montre qui indiqua 8h42 au moment où le grand Airbus quittait la terre ferme. Mais depuis la veille et un certain reportage à la télévision, la nature mauvaise des nombres lui était apparue sous un nouveau jour. De toute évidence, le crash sur l'Île (dont il s'attribuait toujours la cause) n'avait pas eu que des conséquences néfastes pour tout le monde. Si Locke avait pu remarcher après quatre ans d'immobilité, ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, non ? Alors il avait saisi le petit bloc-notes et le stylo fourni par l'hôtel sur toutes les tables de nuit et avait tracé une ligne verticale au milieu de la première page. En haut de la colonne de gauche il avait inscrit «bon» et au-dessus de l'autre «mauvais». Puis il avait commencé à classifier tous les événements qui s'étaient produits sur l'Île.

L'avion avait maintenant pris son rythme de croisière. Hurley était assis bien confortablement dans son siège de première classe. Certes il avait les moyens de s'offrir ce luxe mais il n'en avait même pas eu besoin, Oceanic Airlines ayant payé son voyage. C'était quand même la moindre des choses. Il n'y avait personne sur le siège à ses côtés alors Hugo en avait profité pour y déposer le bouquet de fleurs acheté à la va-vite à l'aéroport pour célébrer l'anniversaire de sa mère. Avec presque deux mois de retard mais il avait la nette intuition qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Hurley porta la main à la poche gauche de sa chemise et en sortit le petit bloc-notes, ainsi que le crayon. Il fit tourner les pages, toutes plus noircies les unes que les autres. 'Les gens morts dans le crash, mauvais', 'les gens morts après le crash (Joanna, Scott, Boone, Artz), mauvais', 'Locke se remet à marcher, bon', 'Charlie arrête la drogue, bon', 'Charlie tue un type, mauvais'... et ainsi de suite. Il se mit à réfléchir tout en mordillant l'extrémité du crayon. Où placer 'Kate échappe à la prison' ? Après tout, on est considéré innocent avant que le contraire soit prouvé non ?

'Kate échappe à la prison, bon pour elle, mauvais pour les flics'. Hurley regarda d'un air satisfait la page du bloc-notes. Si on exceptait les gens disons... légèrement décédés ainsi que le traumatisme d'avoir survécu à un crash et rencontré au choix des ours polaires, un serial killer ravisseur de femmes enceintes ou le truc géant qui fait bouger les arbres, le bilan était plutôt positif pour les rescapés... certains avaient même l'air mieux lotis sur l'île! Et tout ça

était lié aux nombres, il en était persuadé... il avait beau les fuir, ils revenaient toujours. Alors c'était fini, il ne fuirait plus. Au contraire, il allait mener sa propre enquête, chercher la signification de ces nombres, étudier les conséquences qu'ils ont eues sur les autres. Il essaierait même de se renseigner sur ce que les scientifiques découvriront sur l'île. L'argent gagné grâce aux nombres allait lui permettre de percer leur mystère. Ou du moins il allait essayer. Plus question de rester inactif à se demander quel prochain malheur ils allaient causer. Mais d'abord il avait besoin d'informations. Demain à la première heure il chargerait Richard d'engager les meilleurs détectives ou espions, bref ces genres d'agents infiltrés qu'on ne voit que dans les films et qui sont payés par des millionnaires excentriques ayant l'ambition de devenir maître du monde. Il voulait tout savoir, de la signification occulte de ces nombres au plat préféré de la grand-mère paternelle des personnes les ayant joués à la loterie de par le monde. Et il leur demanderait aussi de retrouver chacun des 42 autres survivants. Il aurait besoin d'avoir une petite conversation avec chacun d'eux, découvrir leurs liens avec les nombres, et ce que l'expérience sur l'île avait changé pour eux afin de compléter sa petite liste.

L'une des hôtesses, une jeune Australienne blonde qui lui rappelait Claire, se pencha vers lui.

'Pour votre repas, désirez-vous le poisson ou le filet de porc à la mangue ?'

Hurley éclata d'un petit rire nerveux. 'Vous vous moquez de moi ?'

'Pardon ?' demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

'Non, c'est rien, laissez tomber... Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre ?'

Le signal 'attachez vos ceintures' qui s'allume. La voix posée de l'hôtesse annonçant l'atterrissage imminent. Cette drôle de sensation dans l'estomac lorsque l'avion amorce sa descente. Les vibrations dans tout le corps quand il se pose enfin sur la piste. Le freinage qui vous cloue au siège. Bref, pour la plupart des gens, un mauvais moment à passer. Mais pour Hurley l'atterrissage du vol 714 en provenance de Sydney n'avait rien de déplaisant. Au contraire, il lui parut d'une banalité rassurante. Lorsque l'avion fut enfin complètement immobilisé, il se leva, ouvrit le compartiment au-dessus de sa tête pour récupérer son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'avion, le bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il n'avait aucun bagage à récupérer, ayant préféré laisser tout souvenir matériel du séjour sur l'île derrière lui. Certains des survivants avaient souhaité ramener des objets, il avait même cru entrapercevoir une statue de la Vierge Marie dans le sac de Charlie. Où l'avait-il trouvée, ça il l'ignorait, de même qu'il ignorait que le jeune Anglais pouvait faire preuve d'une telle dévotion religieuse. Il savait également que Shannon avait tenu à conserver tout ce qui avait appartenu à son frère mais personne ne pouvait la blâmer pour cela. En revanche, certains 'souvenirs' étaient plus farfelus. Ainsi Scott – non, Steve, avait insisté pour emmener avec lui une bouteille d'eau à l'effigie de la compagnie aérienne. Hugo aurait bien ramené les drapeaux et les clubs de golf mais il y avait renoncé, laissant tout en place.

'Pour les prochains miraculés,' avait-il dit à un Jack amusé.

Tu sais Hurley, la foudre ne tombe pas deux fois au même endroit,' avait répondu le docteur de son ton toujours raisonnable.

'Nan, peut-être pas un autre crash d'avion. Mais y'a eu le Black Pearl-'

'Black Rock.'

'Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dit, cette espèce de bateau pirate avant nous, et la nana française et son équipe... si ça se trouve, dans 100 ans, une navette spatiale viendra se crasher ici !'

Hurley sourit à ce souvenir. Le doc' lui manquait déjà mine de rien, tout comme un certain nombre de ses compagnons de l'île. Cela faisait une raison supplémentaire de les retrouver, même si quelques uns avaient décidé de couper complètement les ponts pour oublier tout ça. Mais comment était-ce concevable ? Même en ne revoyant plus jamais les protagonistes du crash, Hurley ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient oublier cette expérience et reprendre une vie 'normale'. Tous en sortaient changés à jamais et porteraient l'île en eux, chacun à sa façon. Elle serait indiquée sur l'extrait de naissance du petit Aaron. John Locke apparaissait comme l'incarnation humaine de l'esprit de l'île. On aurait dit qu'ils vivaient en symbiose tous les deux. Sa première visite serait pour lui. Hurley avait le pressentiment que lui mieux que personne pourrait l'éclairer sur certains mystères.

Hugo passa devant la douaniers qui ne lui firent aucune difficulté. Puis il sortit par la grande porte à ouverture automatique, avec la sensation de respirer pour la première fois l'air californien. Enfin de retour au pays. C'est que c'était plutôt long, un vol de 2 mois. Quelques instants après, il se retrouva entouré d'un grand gaillard tout sourire lui faisant de grandes tapes dans le dos et d'une petite femme amaigrie qui, tout en invoquant en espagnol diverses saintetés, le serrait si fort dans ses bras qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais lâcher prise.


	3. Pour le bien de l'Amérique

﻿ 

**_Chapitre 3 : Pour le bien de l'Amérique_**

****

Lieu : Aéroport de LAX

'Alors, quoi de neuf à la maison ?' demanda Hurley, assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture familiale.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées entre son arrivée a LAX et le moment où son frère avait fait démarrer le moteur de la grande berline. Une autre personne aurait pesté contre le monde entier et passé sa mauvaise humeur contre tout individu l'approchant à moins de dix mètres mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Hurley. Et puis, il était, pourrait-on dire, habitué à ce genre de mésaventures et quiproquos. Au début, il n'avait pas cru à sa chance d'avoir passé un voyage sans souci. Aucun problème à l'enregistrement, pas de bip inexplicable à la sécurité, aucun retard, peu de turbulences... Mais il avait eu raison de ne pas y croire. Occupé par les retrouvailles avec sa famille, il avait par mégarde oublié son sac à dos quelques mètres plus loin. Cela n'avait pas tardé. La sécurité avait été alertée, la zone évacuée, et quand Hugo avait osé aller taper sur l'épaule d'un des agents (celui qui semblait être le chef avec son air important et son talkie-walkie) pour les prévenir qu'ils faisaient erreur et que le sac lui appartenait, il s'était aussitôt retrouvé entouré d'une dizaine de soldats puis conduit dans une salle d'interrogatoire pendant que ses affaires, composées principalement de quelques vêtements de rechange et d'une brosse à dents, subissaient les assauts de la brigade anti-terroriste.

'Asseyez-vous, Mr Reyes' dit le responsable de la sécurité, les yeux sur le passeport d'Hurley, alors que les agents l'amenaient dans la salle.

Hugo s'exécuta et se mit tout de suite à protester d'un ton calme.

'C'est juste un malentendu Monsieur...' Il jeta un oeil au badge accroché à la poche de chemise de son vis-à-vis. 'Mr Krause.'

'C'est Officier Krause,' répondit celui-ci tout en continuant à feuilleter le passeport. 'Vous savez, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Et neuf fois sur dix, c'est la vérité. Mais comment pourrais-je bien faire mon travail si je laissais filer les gens sur leur bonne foi au risque de louper cette occasion où le danger est bien là ?'

'Je comprends mais ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est un peu excessif comme méthode ?'

'J'oeuvre pour le bien de l'Amérique, vous me remercierez, vous verrez.' Il leva enfin les yeux du passeport. 'Vous étiez en Australie je vois. Raison du séjour là-bas ?'

Hurley se pinça les lèvres. La vérité, c'était qu'il voulait des informations sur les nombres maudits qui créaient le chaos autour de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui parler de ça. Il le prendrait pour l'un de ces gourous de sectes prédisant l'apocalypse parce que le ciel leur avait envoyé un signe sous forme d'une pomme de terre de leur jardin ressemblant à Jésus.

'Les affaires,' répondit Hurley, regrettant aussitôt de ne pas avoir dit 'tourisme' à la place.

'Et quel genre d'affaires ?'

'Des investissements, des trucs, vous voyez quoi.'

'Non, je ne vois pas... des trucs hein ? Quand les gens sont un peu vagues sur leurs activités, mon expérience me dit que c'est qu'ils cachent quelque chose... Et vous y êtes resté...' Il se pencha de nouveau sur le passeport, consultant la date du visa. 'Plus de deux mois ? Sacrées affaires que vous tenez là.'

'Vous ne comprenez pas...' Hurley se tenait à présent la tête entre les mains. 'Je fais partie des survivants du crash du vol 815... vous en avez sûrement entendu parler ?'

'Oui j'en ai entendu parler, tout comme vous je vois. Reyes... c'est mexicain ça non ?'

'Chilien. Mes grands-parents étaient Chilien.'

'Mexicain, Chilien, c'est bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet tout ça.'

Hurley ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. 'Encore heureux que je ne sois pas Sayid... le pauvre, il doit en subir des préjugés ici...' murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

'Sayid ?' s'écria l'officier. 'Vous connaissez un Sayid ? Quelle est votre relation avec la dite-personne ?'

Trois coups secs à la porte vinrent interrompre la longue discussion qui s'annonçait. Un agent s'avança et donna toute une série de paperasse à Krause. Celui-ci le remercia et les parcourut des yeux.

'Votre sac a été neutralisé, Mr Reyes, rien à signaler... hormis que vous avez bien peu de bagages pour quelqu'un revenant d'un séjour de deux mois en Australie.

'Je vous ai déjà dit que-'

'Oui oui je sais le crash de l'av-' Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. 'Oh.'

'Qu'il y a-t-il ?' demanda Hurley.

'Je suis vraiment désolé de cette méprise, Mr Reyes', dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus aimable, comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'insulter ses origines mais plutôt de lui servir un steak trop cuit dans un restaurant. 'Au nom de l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, je souhaiterais vous présenter des excuses,' ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tellement faux et forcé qu'il en était effrayant. Le genre de sourire qu'aurait eu Hannibal Lecter en accueillant ses invités à dîner.

'Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons affréter une limousine pour vous raccompagner chez vous...'

'Non c'est bon, ma famille, qui m'attend depuis-' il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du bureau '-deux mois et deux heures et demie, est venue me chercher.' Hugo se leva. 'Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous serre pas la main...' Il sortit de la pièce sans fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ensuite, il avait fallu éviter la horde de journalistes et de badauds mis au courant de sa présence. Hurley essaya de jouer la discrétion mais sa corpulence ne passait pas inaperçue et il fut vite repéré et presque poursuivi par la foule alors qu'il courait vers la voiture. Courir, toujours courir, fuire... fuire les nombres maudits, les ours polaires, les systèmes de sécurité qui mangent les gens... cela ne s'arrêterait-il jamais ?

Dans la voiture, Diego essayait de trouver une station radio ne diffusant pas d'informations à propos des miraculés. Il finit par trouver enfin de la musique, qui se révéla être le premier tube de Driveshaft. Mais Hurley n'entendait pas la chanson, couverte par les jérémiades de sa mère à propos des voisins de sa nouvelle maison. Il mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste et sortit un objet ovale de celle de droite. Il avait bel et bien ramené quelque chose de l'île en fin de compte. Mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment comme souvenir, il y était arrivé avec. Il aurait bien aimé également retrouver sa BD... une édition si rare en espagnol...

'Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter au drugstore avant de rentrer ?' demanda-t-il soudainement. 'J'ai besoin de piles pour mon discman.'

A SUIVRE...

Note : sur le forum de lost-island**POINT**net il ne manque à présent que Jin&Sun et Michael&Walt !


	4. Homeward bound

**Chapitre 4 : Homeward Bound**

_Lieu : 555 North Bristol Avenue, Los Angeles, Ca_

Hurley était allongé sur le sol du balcon de l'immense chambre du premier étage de la maison. _Sa_ chambre à ce que lui avait dit son frère, même si pour Hurley ce n'était jamais qu'une grande pièce vide. Non pas qu'elle fût démunie de meubles ou de décorations car de ce côté là, l'agent immobilier, content de tomber sur un gros poisson, avait bien fait son travail de persuasion auprès de Diego. Mais Hugo ne s'y sentait pas chez lui. Cette maison était vide de souvenirs, elle lui était comme étrangère. Et évidemment le fait que son frère ait des goûts de chiotte n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Non, il ne voulait pas de cette petite fontaine Feng Shui qui au lieu de le détendre lui donnait envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les quinze minutes, et encore moins de cette commode Louis XVI qui coûtait bien trop cher pour un meuble d'occasion. Et surtout pas des deux ensemble. Tout ça ce n'était pas lui. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était juste quelques touches personnelles, pas forcément grand chose, mais son poster 'I want to believe' aurait été un bon début. Et puis, il ne voyait même pas la mer de ce balcon. D'accord, Santa Monica n'était pas bien loin, il pouvait même apercevoir les immeubles jouxtant Palisades Park lorsqu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds sur l'extrême gauche du balcon mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Enfin... il avait peut-être vu assez d'océan ces derniers temps.

'Hugo ? Hugo !'

La voix criarde de sa mère le fit se relever brusquement et il se cogna la tête contre la rambarde du balcon.

'Ouch ! Bordel de-'

'Hugo, ne jure pas s'il te plaît,' dit Mme Reyes d'un ton réprobateur. 'Et que fais-tu encore allongé sur le sol ?' Elle était à présent affairée dans la chambre, rangeant tout ce qui traînait.

'Je sais pas... on faisait souvent ça l'été sur la jetée avec Diego et Papa...' Carmen arrêta net son rangement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. 'Hugo, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas parler de lui.' Elle sortit de sa transe et se mit à plier une chemise posée sur le lit.

'Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Maman,' dit-il pour changer de sujet. 'Je viens d'arriver, comment peux-tu déjà être en train de ranger ?'

'Tu as de la visite.'

'Qui ? Si c'est encore un de ces journalistes, tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir.'

'Je n'ai pas été habitué à ce genre d'accueil, Hugo...'

Hurley tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre à présent ouverte sur un petit homme d'origine asiatique à l'air sérieux mais amical.

'Docteur Choi...' commença-t-il en s'avançant vers le visiteur pour lui serrer la main.

Le médecin se raidit à la pression exercée sur sa main. 'Toujours aussi chaleureux, je vois,' dit-il en grimaçant et secouant sa main.

'Oh désolé Docteur, j'oublie toujours...' s'excusa Hurley.

'Je vais vous laisser,' dit Mme Reyes. 'Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...'

'Ça ira très bien Maman.'

'Merci, Mme Reyes.'

Elle quitta la pièce et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls. Le contraste était saisissant entre le petit médecin coréen et son imposant ex-patient.

'Alors...' dit enfin Hurley, brisant le silence. 'Quoi de neuf, doc ?'

'Je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir pour cela.'

'O-kay... Pourquoi pas sur la terrasse alors ?'

Hugo indiqua les deux fauteuils sur le balcon et les deux hommes allèrent s'y installer.

'Hugo je vais être franc avec toi,' commença le Dr Choi. 'Je me fais du souci pour toi.'

'Oh mais non rassurez-vous ! Ce séjour sur cette... île ne m'a laissé aucun dommage. Je suis même descendu de deux crans au niveau de ma ceinture !'

'Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. De ton équilibre mental.'

'Je ne suis pas fou !' s'énerva Hurley.

'Oui, je le sais très bien et tu sais que je le sais. Je suis celui qui a passé quatre ans à t'en convaincre, tu te souviens ?'

Le médecin obtint un marmonnement pour toute réponse.

'Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Enfin voilà, je crois que tu es au courant au sujet du syndrome post-traumatique et comment il peut raviver d'anciens troubles.'

'Les médecins australiens nous ont fait passer plein de tests et tout va bien, merci.'

'Ok, je veux bien te croire... mais en cas de besoin tu sais où me trouver.'

Hurley hocha la tête et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, le seul chant des oiseaux dans le jardin troublant le calme ambiant.

'Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me dire ça, hein, doc' ?' dit enfin Hugo sans le regarder.

Song Ki Choi soupira. 'Non en effet.'

'Alors, vous allez cracher le morceau ou vous préférez jouer aux devinettes ?'

'Je t'ai vu à la réception de l'Institut de Santa Rosa ce jour là... ce jour où tu as demandé à parler à Lenard. C'est moi qui te l'ai même permis.'

'Je n'ai rien fait pour le mettre dans cet état, on a juste parlé, une petite discussion entre vieux copains'

'Lenard s'est suicidé il y a 8 jours.'

Les poings d'Hurley se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Une sensation familière vint lui déranger l'estomac. 'C-c-comment ?' balbutia-t-il enfin.

'Là n'est pas l'important, nous cherchons à savoir pourquoi... après sa petite... discussion avec toi, Lenard a passé trois mois en isolation, répétant inlassablement des phrases incohérentes. Il y a un mois nous avons cru que le pire était passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à faire le grand saut.'

'Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider.'

'Est-ce que ces propos te sont familiers : « Il a ouvert la boîte, c'est trop tard. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. »'

Hugo essaya de garder un air le plus neutre possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de se confier au docteur. Ils le renverraient à Santa Rosa, c'est sûr. Et cette fois, avec les vrais aliénés.

'Oui évidemment,' hasarda-t-il enfin. 'Lenny répétait souvent ces phrases mais je n'en ai jamais compris le sens. Mais vu qu'il était un peu-' Il fit tourner son index à côté de sa tempe. '-vous voyez quoi et bien j'ai juste pris ça pour du non-sens.'

Le médecin n'était pas berné par ce petit manège, Hurley s'en rendait bien compte, mais il continua tout de même de jouer le jeu. Le docteur Choi se leva enfin.

'Merci de m'avoir accordé de ton temps alors que tu viens à peine de revenir chez toi, Hugo. Profite bien de ta famille et ne fais rien qui puisse être déstabilisant, d'accord ? Pas la peine de me reconduire, je trouverai le chemin de la sortie tout seul.'

* * *

Malgré les protestations de sa mère qui tenait à ce qu'il se reposât, Hurley avait pris les clés de son 4x4 et était parti, selon ses propres mots, 'faire un tour'. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est se retrouver dans un endroit familier. Et à présent il marchait les pieds dans l'eau le long de la plage de Santa Monica, bénissant le climat californien qui le lui permettait même au beau milieu du mois de novembre. Qu'il était rassurant de regarder la mer aller et venir tout en sachant que la civilisation se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement. A force de marcher, il se retrouva sur la célèbre jetée, sa Grande Roue et autres lieux d'amusement. Pas de pêcheurs à cette heure de la journée mais Hugo n'avait aucun problème à se les représenter, réunis plus par le plaisir de passer du temps ensemble que par la perspective de ramener du poisson chez eux. Il marcha jusqu'au bout de la jetée et s'assit sur son rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose vibrer. C'était son nouveau téléphone portable.

'Allo oui ?'

'Bonjour Mr Reyes', fit la voix de Richard à l'autre bout du fil. 'Comme prévu, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les autres survivants.'

'Ok... attendez je n'ai pas de papier pour noter tout ça.'

'Je vous enverrai une copie des informations sur votre boîte email.'

'Ok.'

'Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas pu retrouver John Locke. Il est actuellement porté disparu et tout laisse à penser qu'il serait resté sur l'île.'

'Vous plaisantez là ?'

'Euh... non.'

'Parce que je suis sûr de l'avoir vu à la télé l'autre jour...'

'C'est impossible, j'ai devant moi un rapport indiquant sa disparition. Selon toute probabilité, l'homme que vous avez vu n'était pas John Locke.'

Hurley poussa un long soupir. 'Bon ok admettons... quoi d'autre ?'

'Certains survivants sont entre les mains du FBI... et sont donc indisponibles pour le moment, c'était à prévoir. La dénommée Katherine Austin a disparu également, elle est en fuite.'

'Ah ? Dommage... j'aurais pu lui payer un bon avocat.'

'Vous aviez considéré de l'aider ? De payer l'avocat d'une criminelle.'

'Alors 1/ Ce que je fais avec mon argent ne regarde que moi et vous êtes bien content d'avoir votre part du gâteau. Et 2/ une personne est déclarée innocente à moins d'avoir été déclarée coupable, ok ?'

Richard fut un peu surpris par le ton inhabituellement énervé de Mr Reyes.

'Euh oui bien sûr. Je reprends donc... j'ai pu retrouver un certain Michael Dawson à New-York mais nous sommes en train de vérifier s'il s'agit du bon avant d'envoyer l'argent. Quelques numéros de téléphone et adresses correspondant aux rescapés... certains vivent dans le coin comme Steve Johnson ou Lance Blenford. Oh et une dernière chose, vous m'avez dit de me renseigner sur un certain Sawyer, qui aurait pu être un repris de justice, alors qu'aucun survivant ne porte ce nom...'

'Et ?'

'Les renseignements indiquent l'existence d'un Edward Sawyer, d'une soixantaine d'années, avec un passé frauduleux dans quelques états du sud mais disparu de la circulation depuis des années, ainsi que d'un Sawyer tout court, une des identités prises par un certain James Ford qui était bien dans l'avion. Pas grand chose à son actif, détention illégale d'armes et fraude à l'assurance... dernier lieu connu de résidence, la Nouvelle-Orléans.'

A SUIVRE...


End file.
